Such wheel suspensions are known from the state of the art. The operating point of the wheel or tire is determined in modern electronic stability control systems with the aid of measured variables in a model-supported manner, so that the load factor of the wheel or tire force potentials can be determined approximately at a given slip. However, the wheel load or the exact wheel or tire position in relation to the vehicle body construction, which is defined especially by the values of the king pin angle and the track, is not included in the calculation or is included only inaccurately, so that there are drawbacks in terms of accuracy and validity, as a result of which the performance capacity of the electronic stability control system cannot be fully utilized.